


Payback Is A Bitch

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cruz learns not to mess with Sam without there being consequences.





	Payback Is A Bitch

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Payback Is A Bitch  
Characters: Cruz and Sam.  
Pairing: Suz  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Mild Language.  
Summary: Cruz learns not to mess with Sam without there being consequences.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them, but wish I did. We would get to see more sexy Cruz if I did.  
Words: 447 without title and ending.

*Payback Is A Bitch*

Her hair was green. Not even a dark green, but a bright green that was going to attract tons of attention. Sam was pissed. She was going to kill him for coming into the bathroom and messing with her hair supplies. “Rodriguez! I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Sam yelled as she threw open the door to the bathroom and stepped into the hallway, a tiny barely-there towel wrapped around her body as she glared at her best friend turned boyfriend.

Cruz looked at Sam and it took everything in him, not to fall out of his chair on the floor laughing. However, one look at his girlfriend’s murderous expression was enough to shut him up for a few minutes.

He had to turn away from Sam and focus on something else, otherwise he would have burst out laughing and that was the last thing they needed right now. When Cruz was finally able to get his laughter under control, he turned back to Sam and took her into his arms, pulling her against his chest.

“I’m sorry Sam. I had just thought it would be funny to see if you would notice anything different about your hair supplies or the color of your hair.”

Sam took several strands of her green hair into her hand and brought her hand right in Cruz’s face. “Does this look like something I wouldn’t notice? My hair is green, dammit!”

Cruz couldn’t help it. He started laughing and it was several minutes before he was able to control his laughter. Turning back to Sam, he apologized again. “I really am sorry, Sam. I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. It was just a prank, you know?”

Sam, who had pulled out of Cruz’s arms and had gotten dressed was now pulling laundry out of the dryer. The truth was Sam had been out of the shower for forty minutes now.

She had noticed the green hair the moment she had stepped out of the shower and had decided to get back at her boyfriend. She had put his favorite pair of white boxers in the washer along with everything red and the few pink things she owned.

Now as she took Cruz’s favorite pair of boxers out of the washer, they were a bright pink as she held them up to where Cruz could see. When her boyfriend quit laughing and his jaw dropped open in surprise, Sam quickly set down the laundry and walked over to Cruz.

She smirked at him and then said, “Payback is a bitch,” before she covered his lips with hers and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and the readers!


End file.
